


More than a Reunion

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Lubrication, Tumblr Prompt, omega!Hawke, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Hawke has a heat and needs an Alpha. The only Alpha he trusts is Fenris, the Alpha who left him.





	More than a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is mine. Don't remember writing it at all. Apparently posted it on tumblr 2nd Jan 2016. Said I'd put it on AO3 and clearly never did. Interesting.

Hawke could feel himself slipping into heat. The urge to roll over and present for an alpha wasn’t strong enough yet to feel unbearable but it wasn’t fun. He knew by the way Bodahn’s beta nose had wrinkled that he was beginning to stink of an omega in heat. Any longer and he wouldn’t be able to go outside without being harassed. He needed to get to– Who?  

Fenris had left several months ago, and there was no other alpha that Hawke trusted enough to service him during his heat. Well, there was Isabela but Hawke wasn’t interested in a female alpha. And he _certainly_ wouldn’t visit the Rose; he’d heard enough horror stories from Anders about the diseases that thrived in the whorehouse.

So that meant he would either have to suffer through the heat alone with toys that definitely wouldn’t satisfy him and would only wind him up further, or go and seek out Fenris. He would go and he would politely ask if the alpha would be amenable to helping him through his heat, and if he said no, Hawke would leave.

He snorted in self-derision. That definitely wouldn’t happen. He’d end up begging, pawing at Fenris’ leggings impatiently. But he didn’t want to push his friend away by asking him for something that Fenris had clearly told him he didn’t want. Even if leaving looked like the hardest thing Fenris had ever done, Hawke would respect the boundaries that he had set.

No matter how long Hawke sat in the library trying to convince himself that he was actually paying attention to the words in the book in front of him instead of aimlessly turning pages without reading anything, he knew that it was getting to the point where it would no longer be possible to go and get Fenris if that was what he decided to do. Who was he kidding, he’d decided the second that the thought had occurred to him.

Hawke put the book down and stood, stalking out into the hallway where he grabbed his staff and pulled on his boots.

“Messere, where are you going?” Bodahn asked, panicked, hands waving desperately as he tried to get him to stop. “Your heat–”

“I’m just going to see Fenris,” he explained, smiling a little when the dwarf paused. “I’ll likely be back in about ten minutes, but if not… Well, I’ll be alright. Promise.”

Bodahn looked like he wanted to continue arguing but after a few long moments he sighed like a put-upon father and nodded, gesturing for him to go. Hawke grinned and thanked him quickly as he left the estate and headed for Fenris’ mansion, which was only a short walk away.

Hesitating outside the door, Hawke realised that this might not be a good idea. But he had come all this way (as if it was some great journey to be made) and he could feel hungry eyes watching him. They never knocked on the front door; even if Fenris would hear it, he would ignore it. He entered, taking a deep breath. The mansion was almost completely silent as Hawke shut the door behind him. He took a few steps before taking a deep breath and setting a smile in place as he moved to walk up the stairs.

It was a smile that fell when Fenris appeared on the landing before his foot could even make contact with the first step.

“What are you doing here?” the elf asked sharply, eyes narrowing slightly.

Hawke felt his heart break then. It had been a mistake coming here. Fenris did not want to see him, let alone sleep with him again, and definitely not for the several days that his heat would demand.

“I…” he started. “Well, if you don’t want to see me, you don’t have to be so rude.”

“What? Oh, Maker,” Fenris breathed, running gauntleted fingers through his white hair. “I meant, why are you out of the estate? It’s dangerous.”

“Oh, right, well,” Hawke said, relief washing over him in a warm wave. “I smell that bad, huh?”

Fenris laughed slightly as he came down the stairs, bare feet silent against the wood.

“I don’t know about _bad_ …” Fenris mused.

“Awful? I should go home and bathe right now!” Hawke replied with a wide grin.

“Hm… No, doesn’t fit either,” he said as he stopped on the first step, making him a little taller than Hawke for once. “I wasn’t thinking more along the lines of amazing. Exquisite. Delicious.”

From how close they were now, Hawke could see how black Fenris’ eyes had become, how wide his pupils had blown.

“I… I wanted to ask if you would…” he said, and found himself unable to say anything more.

“You require my help? With your heat?” Fenris asked, voice holding a growl of promise.

“Please…”

Fenris leaned close slowly, lips parting ever so slightly, but he stopped when his lips where a fraction of an inch away from Hawke’s. Hawke whined pathetically, knees going weak as he looked up at the alpha pleadingly.

“Come upstairs,” Fenris ordered. “We will talk while you are still coherent.”

Hawke was weak against that voice. It held such promise and lust and command that he wanted to fall to his knees and crawl after him, but that was not Fenris’ wish. The first and last time that it had happened, on a dark night so many months ago, Fenris had begun to panic.

He didn’t remember following Fenris up the stairs but the next thing he knew, he was being sat down on one of the benches that Fenris had claimed. The heady, concentrated scent of alpha was sending him under faster than before, but he didn’t care. It was _his_ alpha, even if they weren’t bonded.

“Why did you come here?” Fenris asked curiously, standing between his knees to stroke his face and hair in a way that he knew Hawke enjoyed.

With his eyes fluttering shut, Hawke leaned into the touch, desperate for those fingers elsewhere. He could feel his hole beginning to slicken and the world shrunk to just this room.

“I… didn’t want to be alone. There is no one I trust but you,” he whispered, looking up at the elf with wide eyes. “Tell me to go and I shall.”

Hawke knew he was using the same words that Fenris had used before they had spent their only night together.

“I am glad that you still trust me, after I left you…”

“I never stopped. Please, alpha,” Hawke breathed.

Fenris leaned down to kiss him, not hesitating this time. Hawke whimpered softly, grabbing at Fenris’ arms and back. Fenris pulled him to his feet slowly, not breaking their lips apart once, even as lyrium-lined fingers reached for the buttons of Hawke’s red house-clothes. The buttons were undone and Fenris remembered the staff still on the mage’s back before he pushed the shirt off, setting it on the floor beside them.

With Hawke shirtless, Fenris stepped back to undo the buckles of his armour, dropping his gauntlets to the floor. Hawke blinked in surprise; he had forgotten all about them, with how carefully Fenris had touched him.

“Sit on the bed,” Fenris said.

Hawke complied without arguing, crawling onto the crisp sheets and crossing his legs. The scent of Fenris was strongest here, and he just wanted to roll around in it but he refrained as Fenris finished undressing down to his leggings, under which Hawke knew he wore no smalls.

“If you change your mind at all, or I do something you don’t want, tell me,” Fenris demanded, to which Hawke nodded automatically.

Fenris came over to the bed with his eyes roving over him lazily. He climbed onto the bed and pushed Hawke onto his back with a gentle hand against his chest.

“Finish undressing for me?” Fenris asked, hands dragging lightly down his sides and legs.

Hawke didn’t answer, just arching up to shove down his trousers and smalls in one go, trying to kick them off completely and failing when one trouser leg caught on his ankle. Fenris laughed slightly and helped him. Fenris’ laugh would never cease to astound Hawke; the others would forever insist that Fenris didn’t know how to joke or smile or laugh, but Hawke would say something and Fenris would make that beautiful noise.

Fenris leaned down over him, hesitating for a brief moment before he kissed him thoroughly. Hawke whimpered, opening his mouth to Fenris’ insistent assault, and he wrapped an arm around the elf’s chest tightly to hold him close.

The heat of Fenris’ body against his and his scent – fresh from his skin – was so close that Hawke could feel his body begin to react more completely. Slick began to leak from his entrance and his hard cock rocked against Fenris’ through the leather layer of his leggings.

“I want to feel you, take these off, please,” Hawke whined, grabbing at the hem of his leggings.

Fenris knelt up and did as he asked, kicking them off and lining up their bodies. Hawke moaned brokenly, throwing his head back. His whole body had become so sensitive that the slightest touch was enough to have his arousal cranking up.

“I’m so _empty_ ,” he sobbed against Fenris’ throat. “Please, I need you, alpha.”

“Say my name,” the elf demanded as his fingers began to wander down to his leaking hole.

“Fenris!” he cried when two long fingers entered him easily with how wet he was. “Please, I want you inside me, _please_.”

The heat began to hit him full-force and he drifted in and out of coherency as Fenris prepared him quickly. He vaguely remembered a mouth around his cock and loud moans, but he didn’t know whether they came from him or Fenris, or both. When Fenris spread his legs and licked over his hole in one slow, broad stroke, Hawke’s hips stuttered and he sobbed with pleasure. Fresh slick almost immediately replaced the stuff that Fenris had licked away.

A thick alpha cock was pushed into him and although Fenris started off with a slow and careful pace, he soon worked up to a brutal, punishing rhythm that jolted the bed and had Hawke coming with a loud cry. He didn’t know the first time he’d come, but he was definitely adding to a mess instead of creating one.

Hawke could feel Fenris’ knot begin to swell, catching on his sensitive rim as the elf started to moan louder than the cut off gasps and growls that he’d been making. Fenris was mouthing and biting carefully along Hawke’s throat, and no matter how much he pleaded, the alpha would not bite him to bond. Hawke was crying with imagined neglect by the time Fenris’ knot swelled to its full size and the elf came with a growled groan.

“I would have you lucid when we bond,” Fenris breathed, holding him close as they waited for his knot to go down.

* * *

Six months later, when Hawke’s heat did not come, he began to freak out. That was how Anders had found him after a day and a half of riding toys and fake knots to try and force the heat to come.

Anders had laughed almost hysterically as the mage had told Hawke that he was pregnant and would probably begin to show soon.

Hawke and Fenris’ bonding and public mating came not long after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
